


No Exit

by fallenangel218



Category: NCIS
Genre: A/U-ish, Action, Blood, Gen, Gore, Horror, Suspense, Zombies, possible major character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-25 01:21:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4941229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenangel218/pseuds/fallenangel218
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim and Tony return to NCIS - and find themselves trapped inside, fighting the worst enemy they can possibly imagine. Will they make it out alive?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Written for the NFA "Supernaturally Inspired" Challenge. The _Supernatural_ episode title chosen is "No Exit" from Season 1. This is my first Zombie fic, and I hope I do it justice. 
> 
>  
> 
> **WARNINGS: There is going to be graphic stuff in this, as the warnings indicate. If you do not like blood or gore, please do not read this fic. I have added the warning of Major Character Death - some will be implied/mentioned, and I may have to kill someone "on screen," because it's a Zombie story, and someone has to get killed. If character deaths are going to bother you in any way, I implore you not to read this fic. As much as I love readership, I don't want to offend or horrify anyone. Thanks in advance for your understanding, and enjoy the story.**

 

“Probie, you need to be schooled in the art of Zombie movies, my friend,” Tony said as they entered the lobby of the NCIS building. They were coming back from a long trip to Norfolk. Gibbs had sent them that morning to question a possible witness. It had taken them all day to find the house, and when they finally found the place, the witness wasn't home. They made the drive back to DC and finally arrived back as the sun was setting over the city.

“You’ve already made me sit through _Zombieland_ and _Night of the Living Dead_ six times, Tony.”

Tony jabbed the elevator button and turned to Tim.

“There’s more to Zombie movies than those two films, McMovie. After we wrap up this case, we’re going to have a Zombie movie marathon at my place.”

“Fine… but I’m bringing beer.”

Tony looked over at the elevator and realized that it hadn’t arrived yet.

“Is this thing out of order?” he turned to ask the security guard at the front desk, only to realize that he wasn’t there.

“McGee, were we stopped on the way in here?”

“Come to think of it, no. Henry always stops _everyone_ on the way in… even Gibbs.”

Tony pulled his gun, and slowly made his way over to the security desk. On a gut feeling, he looked behind it. The sight before him made him brace himself on the security desk to keep himself from passing out.

The remains of Henry, the security guard, were on the floor behind the security desk, and there was blood everywhere.

“Tony what—oh my—oh God.”

“We have to lock this place down,” Tony finally said hoarsely.

Tim ran around the desk and hit the button to sound the security alarm. At the same time he took out his cell and dialed the front gate. A knot formed in his stomach when no one picked up.

“Something terrible is going on, Tony,” Tim said as he put his phone back into his jacket. “We have to find Gibbs.”

Tony, who had been standing in a daze, staring at the remains of his friend, suddenly came out of his daze.

“Let’s check the squad room.”

They ran toward the stairs, guns drawn, and bolted up two flights to the squad room. When they burst through the door, a sight more horrible than they could have imagined lay before them. The bodies of agents lay all over the squad room, some missing limbs, others unrecognizable.

“What the hell is going on here!” Tony yelled angrily. He looked over at his partner, who was frozen in place, and head slapped him.

“Snap out of it! We have to—we have to make sure that Gibbs isn’t—“

“Shut up, Tony… don’t even fucking say it, okay?”

“Just look for him!”

They checked the squad room in silence. They checked every body, looked into the dead faces of all of their co-workers, selfishly hoping that none of them was Gibbs. They met in front of Tony’s desk when the job was finished.

“He isn’t here,” Tony breathed. “Thank God he isn’t here.”

“Where the hell is he, then?” Tim asked shakily.

“Try his cell phone.”

Tim took out his phone and dialed Gibbs’ cell. He head a click and nearly jumped for joy.

“Boss! Boss are you there? It’s Tim!”

All he got was static.

“Gibbs!”

_“Mc—ee---I—aut—own-“_

“Boss! Boss don’t hang up—“ The call cut out, and Tim punched his desk.

“Damn it!”

“What did he say?” Tony asked.

“I only caught a few pieces of words in between the static. There’s only one place in this building Gibbs would go to feel safe.”

“Autopsy.”

“Let’s go.”

They headed back toward the stairs and started to head downstairs. As they hit the landing of Abby’s floor, Tim grabbed Tony by the arm.

“I have to see if Abby—“

Tony nodded and they entered the floor holding Abby’s lab. As they slowly made their way down the hall, Tim heard a low growl to his right.

“What the hell was that?” he half-whispered to Tony.

Suddenly, Tim was jumped from the side and knocked to the ground. His gun slid across the floor, out of reach. He tried to push whoever it was off of them, but he wasn’t nearly strong enough, and found himself pinned down. He managed a half-nelson and slammed the attacker onto his back. As he looked down at his attacker, he realized who he was fighting.

“Ortiz?”

Sam Ortiz wasn’t himself. His face was pale… almost dead-looking. His nails and teeth were yellowed, and his eyes bloodshot and hollow. It was as if he were…

Ortiz swung his arm at Tim’s head, and Tim went flying a few feet, and landed on his back. Ortiz swiftly got to his feet, and started moving toward Tim, snarling and growling. Tim tried like hell to reach for his gun… he didn’t want to shoot his friend, but he realized that it wasn’t Sam Ortiz from Cyber Crimes anymore. It was something else.

A gunshot reverberated through the corridor, and Ortiz dropped like a stone, a fresh hole in the back of his head.

Tim sat up, breathing hard, and snatched his gun from the floor a few feet away.

“Tony… what the hell just happened?”

Tony let the clip fall from his gun, and took a backup out of his pocket.

“I’m pretty sure I just wasted a Zombie.”

“For once, I’m not going to say you’re full of crap, Tony.”

Tony held out a hand and helped Tim to his feet.

“Let’s get Abby and get our asses to Autopsy.”

They ran down the hall and made it to the Lab without incident. The door opened easily for them, and they stepped in, guns out in front of them.

“Abby?” Tim said loudly. “Abby? Are you here?”

A whimper caused Tony to whip around toward Abby's office. He motioned with his head for Tim follow, and they moved toward the door, which was stuck ajar only a few inches. Tony peeked through, and saw the toe of a converse sneaker sticking out from under Abby's desk.

“Abby... it's Tony. Open the door.”

The toe disappeared under the desk.

“It's me Abby – and McGee too. We're not Zombies... you can test our DNA if you have to. We're live humans. Please, open the door.”

The toe reappeared, followed by its pair, and Abby slowly came out from under her desk. For all intents and purposes, she looked completely human... and alive. She hit the switch on her desk to unlock the door, and Tony pushed the door open easily and stepped into the office. Abby latched onto him and hugged him tightly, crying hysterically. Tony dropped to his knees and held her tightly.

“We're here now, Abbs... those things aren't going to hurt you.”

After a couple of minutes, Abby separated herself from Tony, wiping the tears from her cheeks.

“Are you ready to get the hell out of here?”

“Yeah. Where are we going to go?”

“Autopsy. Tim thinks Gibbs is down there.”

“What if he--”

“We'll—we'll cross that bridge when we come to it,” Tony said gently.

A thump brought their attention to the lab doors. There were two people – or what were _supposed_ to be people, throwing themselves at the glass, trying to get in.

“Abby, do you have any guns in your ballistics lab that are still functional?” 

“I have a couple of rifles in there from one of Balboa's cases--” 

“Perfect. Go get them and make sure they're loaded. McGee, come with me. We have to put them down.” 

Tim nodded, exiting the office with Tony. Abby slipped behind them and darted into the Ballistics Lab. They stared into the eyes of two other comrades... Agents Sloane and Matthews. Instead of cracking jokes, they were foaming at the mouth and viciously throwing themselves at the glass, determined to get to the food source on the other side.

“Tony...” Tim started shakily as he stared into the eyes of Agent Sloane. “How – these are guys we were friends with – how are we supposed to--”

“The same way I shot Ortiz, McGee. I don't want to do it, either, but if they break through, you have to start shooting, or you're going to die... or be undead... or whatever.”

“You're not making me feel better.” 

The glass door shattered, and Sloane stumbled through, falling over Matthews, as they got into the Lab – and went straight for Ballistics.

“Abby!” Tim cried, whipping around with his gun. He took three shots at Matthews' head. The third one was a direct hit, and Matthews dropped dead. 

Tony bolted after Sloane, who had made it into Ballistics. As he crossed the threshold, a gunshot reverberated through the lab, and Sloane fell dead to the floor. Abby stood in front of him, holding a Colt .45. 

“Nice shot, Abbs.” 

“I knew this thing wasn't totally useless.” 

“Did you find the rifles?” 

“Yeah,” she said, pointing to the table. Tony went over and picked out two rifles from the collection. Tim joined them a moment later, and took the one Tony handed him. He grabbed an extra for good measure and gave it to Abby.

“Gibbs will need an extra weapon.” 

Abby nodded and took it.

“I hope to God that he's---that he didn't---”

“If he made it to Autopsy, he'll be all right.”

Tim cocked his rifle. 

“Let's get down there before more of those things come down here after us.”

Heavily armed, they lef the Ballistics lab and ventured out into the hallway. If they could get downstairs to Gibbs, they could make a plan to get out of there alive.

** TBC **

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: The aforementioned Character Death is going to happen in this chapter. Be forewarned that this is not a happy story... our boys have a long, long road ahead...

 

They cleaned out the Ballistics Lab of all usable weapons and ammunition. Tony insisted they be as fully armed as  possible . He wasn't keen about being dead... and  then  undead.  Tim filled a backpack with ammo, while Tony loaded three rifles. Abby loaded up the Colt she'd claimed and already used, and joined the guys as they finished up.

"Everyone ready?" Tony said, resting his rifle on his shoulder.

"As we'll ever be," Abby replied. Suddenly, the lights flickered, and went out. The backup generators kicked on seconds later, and the lab lit up again, but dimly. 

"That's just great."

Tim  fished  his phone from his pocket and turned on the flashlight application. Abby retrieved another flashlight from her desk drawer.

"Come on," Tim said. Let's get out of here before more of those things come looking for us."

Tony forced open the lab door enough for them to squeeze through. They moved quietly to the stairwell, and Tim pushed it open slightly with his gun, and shone his flashlight through the crack. 

"I don't see anything," he whispered.

Tony nodded, and Tim pushed the door open further. Tony stepped into the stairwell first. Abby was next, and Tim brought up the rear. As they quietly moved down the steps, the door slammed shut behind them, causing them all to jump.

"What was that?" Abby asked fearfully.

"Probably just the door closing itself," Tim whispered back. As he took another step down, a low growling sound filled the stairwell. 

"Probie..."

Tim slowly moved his flashlight around the stairwell, looking for the source. As he moved it across the door they'd just come from, he was jumped by a creature, and went tumbling down the stairs. 

"Tim!" Abby shouted. Tony aimed his gun and took a shot. He hit the creature, but in the shoulder. Abby took aim and hit the creature in the head. It dropped dead, right next to  Tim  on the floor. 

Tony dashed down the stairs.

"Are you  all right ?" he asked, helping Tim to his feet. 

"I think so... just a couple of bumps and bruises." 

"Let's keep moving before something else happens." 

They quietly moved down the second set of steps, until the came to the door that lead to Autopsy. Before Tony could put his hand on the knob, the door burst open, knocking him into the wall. He crumpled to the floor, unconscious. Tim aimed his gun at the Zombie in the doorway, but it moved with lightning speed, and slapped the gun from his hands. It hit the wall and broke. Tim scrambled for his SIG as the Zombie turned on Abby. As soon as he had it out, he aimed and fired a perfect  head shot , and the Zombie toppled to the floor near the bottom of the steps.

He sheathed his SIG and turned to Abby - only to find her lying on the floor, blood oozing from her neck. 

"Abby! Oh God, no..." 

He dropped to his knees and felt for a pulse. He was relieved to feel one, but it was faint. 

"You're not going to die, Abby... not if I can help it." 

A groan from the other side of the stairwell turned Tim's head. Tony was coming to. 

"What the hell?" he said as he searched for his gun.

"Tony... Abby... she's... it bit her neck..." 

Tony crawled over to where Tim and Abby were.

"Oh God..." 

Tim got up and scooped Abby up into his arms.

"We're getting her to Autopsy. I'm not letting her die." 

"Tim... if it bit her neck..."

Tim stopped and looked down at his best friend. He knew what Tony was implying... he just didn't want to have that mental picture of her.

"What are you saying, Tony?"

Tony cocked his SIG and looked down at Abby.

"You want to shoot her?" 

"There's no other choice. I'd rather let her die a peaceful death than turn into one of those things." 

Tim looked down at her again. She was barely breathing. He could feel her vitals getting weaker as he held her.

"C-Can we do it in Autopsy? I'm not going to leave her in a dark stairwell. We owe her more than that." 

Tony nodded and opened the hallway door. Light shone in, and they saw the face of the Zombie Tim had shot. 

"God... it's Evelyn from Legal."

"Damn," Tony muttered.

"Let's get Abby to Autopsy. I hope Ducky is still--"

"Don't say it, McGee. Just, don't." 

Tim nodded and carried Abby into the hallway. Tony followed, guns at the ready. The hallway was dark and silent. They made it to Autopsy quickly, and Tony shined Tim's flashlight through the window. As he swung it around, he caught movement near one of the autopsy tables.

"Boss!" he shouted hopefully. "Boss! Let us in!" 

The figure got up and ran for the glass doors. It was indeed Gibbs, and he looked unharmed... and not undead. 

"Stand back!" he yelled through the glass. He put his hands on the door and pulled with all of his strength to open it. Tony helped, and soon they pried it open enough for Tim to squeeze through with Abby. 

"What the hell happened?" Gibbs asked immediately.

"One of those things got her... it bit her, Boss. We--- we have no choice..." 

Gibbs turned away for a moment. He was having a hard time believing that all of this was happening. One moment, he was getting an update from Bishop, and the next, the entire squad room was tearing each other apart.

_ When did the world become a horror movie? _

He turned back to Tim. 

"Bring her over here."

Tim followed him to one of Ducky's tables, and laid Abby down carefully. Gibbs made a hand motion toward the office, and Ducky came out. His breath caught in his throat when he saw who was on his table.

"Oh, Abigail..." 

"Is there anything we can do, Duck?"

Ducky looked at Timothy, silently asking for an explanation.

"One of those things bit her." 

Ducky examined the wound, and looked gravely at his friends.

"I'm afraid there is nothing we can do. We -- we will have to -- I'm sorry, I just can't say it, Jethro." 

Gibbs put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'll do it." 

"Are you sure, Boss?" Tim asked. 

Gibbs nodded.

"You two go and wait in the office with Ducky." 

Tony nodded and walked with Ducky to the office. Tim stayed behind, unable to let Abby's hand go.

"Tim, we have to do this," Gibbs said shakily. 

"Can I have a minute?" Tim asked as tears threatened to fall at any moment.

Gibbs nodded. Tim looked down at Abby. She was unconscious, but still faintly breathing. He carefully leaned in and kissed her softly. Tears rolled down his cheeks. 

"I never stopped loving you,  Abby ." Tears rolled down his cheeks as he pushed a strand of hair from her face. He felt her hand squeeze his gently, just for a moment. He smiled and swiped a hand over his eyes. 

"Tim." 

He looked up at Gibbs, who looked about ready to break down himself.

"Okay." 

Tim kept his hand in Abby's as Gibbs pointed the gun at the side of her head. He closed his eyes tightly, and kept a different image of her in his mind... a happy one from happier times.

The shot shattered the silence that surrounded them. 

** ~*~*~*~*~*~ **

They holed up in Ducky's office that night. No one slept. They shared Ducky's best bottle of Scotch, and Ducky told them of what he and Gibbs had been through before they'd come to Autopsy. Bishop had been in the squad room when the madness began... and never got out. Palmer was out in the Autopsy van. Gibbs took him out there after they'd been forced to shoot him as well... Ducky couldn't bear to see his young friend lying on one of the tables in the next room. Vance was still missing... Gibbs prayed that he'd holed up in his office, and that he was still alive.   


  
While Ducky tried to occupy the time with a random story, Tim stood by the window looking out to the main room. He stared at the table where Abby lay, covered by a white sheet. How could a day that started out so normal, end like _this_? What the hell had happened while he and Tony were gone? 

He sipped the Scotch in his hand. He'd never been a liquor drinker... until now. They were all probably going to die in this war at some point... it wouldn't do any good to be picky.

A hand on his shoulder brought him back to the present, and made him flinch.

"Relax, it's me." 

"How did this happen, Tony?" he asked. "When we left this morning, everything was -- normal. How did  this  happen?" 

"I wish I had the answer... I'm just as confused as you." 

"We're all going to die, aren't we?" 

"Probably, but for now, we can stick together, and do what we have to. We can survive."

"I don't want to shoot  any more  friends." 

"I know. Neither do I." 

Tim looked over at Gibbs and Ducky. They were sitting silently on the couch together. Gibbs was staring blankly at the window, glass of Scotch clutched in his hand. 

"How is Gibbs?" Tim whispered.

"I'm not sure. I don't think any of us are going to be  all right . Not for a long time. Maybe ever." 

"What do we do now?" 

"Wait until sunrise, I guess. We need to get out of this building and warn people of what's coming." 

Tim nodded and downed the rest of his Scotch. Tony opened the drawer next to him and produced another bottle. He handed it to Tim, who opened it and refilled his glass. It was going to be a long night.

** TBC... **

****


	3. Chapter 3

 

After they'd all had time to calm their nerves, Ducky and Tony left the office, and went to minister to Abby's body. They set to work cleaning her up the best they could. Neither of them said a word as they worked.  

While Ducky selected a drawer, Tony retreated to the office and returned with blankets, sheets and a small pillow. He carefully lined the drawer with the sheets, and laid the pillow down. When he was satisfied, he and Ducky carefully lifted Abby and settled her into her drawer. Tony laid the blanket over her and tucked her in carefully. When they'd finished, she almost looked like she was taking a nap. 

Tony reached out and brushed stray hairs from Abby's face. The tears he'd held back earlier threatened to fall as he stared down at his friend - another friend he couldn't save. He stroked her cheek gently with his thumb.

"I screwed up, Abby... that thing got the drop on me. I should have been paying more attention... maybe if I had--" 

He wiped a stray tear from his cheek, and leaned down to give her one last peck on the cheek. 

"Tony."

Ducky's broken voice brought his eyes back up to meet the  ME's  gaze. He nodded, and he and Ducky slowly closed the drawer. Ducky locked it, and slipped a label into the front, that stood out from all of the other drawers.

_ Sciuto, Abigail. Age 41. Beloved. _

** ~*~*~*~*~ **    
  
  
After a while, Ducky and Tony had finally fallen asleep. Everyone was tired, but for obvious reasons, no one wanted to actually go to sleep.  The second bottle of scotch had definitely aided them. 

Tim kept vigil by the window looking out to Autopsy. The bottle of scotch, now half-empty, sat next to him on the floor. His rifle rested on his shoulder as he kept a sharp eye out for more creatures.

No one else was going to die on his watch. He wasn't going to let it happen. Ever. 

Gibbs reclined in Ducky's office chair, quietly sipping the remains of the whiskey in his glass. He'd vacated the couch long ago, to let Ducky lie down.  Tony was asleep on the floor next to the couch, snoring lightly. He brought his gaze over to Tim, who was leaning against the window as he kept his silent watch. He'd never seen the Junior Agent look as broken as he did at that moment. They were all affected by the day's events, but Gibbs could tell that Tim's strength was reaching its limit.

His glass empty, Gibbs got up and joined Tim by the window. He sat down on the floor next to him and poured himself another glass of scotch. They sat in companionable silence for a while. 

"Why?" Tim suddenly asked in a small voice. "Why us? Why is it always people that  we  care about that have to die?" 

"I wish I had an answer for that, Tim." 

"Everything was fine this morning. Tony and I left for Norfolk to question the suspect's mother. We got all the way there, and she wasn't even home. Her neighbors wouldn't answer their doors, so we gave up and headed back to D.C. I never imagined that we'd walk into a war zone when we got back to NCIS. This is supposed to be a  safe  place." 

Tim was right. NCIS was a safety zone for everyone that worked there. There was no reason not to feel secure behind these walls... until today.

"What happened to Ellie and Jimmy?" Tim asked. "Did you find them?" 

Gibbs nodded silently.

"Oh God..."

"Ellie didn't make it out of the squad room. After I shot the thing that killed her... I had to shoot her. She... woke up and attacked me. I didn't have any choice." 

Tim scrubbed a hand over his face. 

"Jimmy... is he--" 

"He was trying to attack Ducky when I got down here. I--I had to shoot him three times." Gibbs pointed to a drawer near Abby's. "I put him in there... Ducky didn't want to see him." 

Tim didn't blame the elderly ME one bit... he too wanted the memories of his fallen friends to be happy ones. 

"What do we do now, Boss? We can't stay down here forever." 

"We'll head out in the morning. We have to get out of this building, look for other survivors. Maybe there will be a way to cure whatever this is before it ends the world." 

Gibbs phone vibrated on the desk, startling both of them. He snatched it and looked at the caller ID. Without a word, he flipped it open.

"Where are you, Leon?" 

_"My office."_  

"You hurt?" 

_ "No... but Helen, my secretary... she -- she tried to kill me, Gibbs. She wasn't--"  _

"I know. No one is." 

_ "Survivors?" _

"Me, Ducky, McGee and DiNozzo, so far."    
  
  
There was silence on the line. He knew that Vance was taking in what he'd just reported.

_ "Where are you?"  _

"Autopsy. Ducky's office." 

_ "Should I come--" _

"No... stay in your office, and lock your door. Barricade it if you have to. I'll call you in the morning." 

"Okay. You all stay safe down there."

"You too." 

Gibbs hung up, and Tim let out a sigh of relief. 

"Thank God he's alive." 

"I second that," Gibbs said. He smiled when he saw Tim yawn. "Get some sleep, Tim. I'll take first watch." 

"How am I supposed to sleep?" 

"You won't be any good to yourself or anyone else if you're shooting tired. Get some rest. We'll take turns on watch." 

Tim stood there for a moment, then leaned his head against the wall and closed his eyes. He was asleep in seconds. 

Gibbs smiled and pulled Ducky's desk chair around so he could sit and keep guard. They had a lot ahead of them, and it wasn't going to be easy. The world was crashing down around them, and while they couldn't stop it, they could survive, and try to save as many others as possible.

** TBC... **

 


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone was up early the next morning. Gibbs stepped out of the room to call Vance. Tim and Tony were loading the rifles and gathering other artillery. Ducky found his doctor's bag and filled it with first aid supplies, antibiotics, and anything he'd need to aid those in need of medical attention. 

Everyone was nearly ready when Gibbs came back into the office. 

"What's the plan, Boss?" Tony asked as he cocked his rifle. 

"I just talked to Vance. We're going to get him from his office, and we're getting the hell out of here." 

Ducky came into the office a moment later, carrying his bag. 

"I've packed enough first aid supplies and antibiotics to last a month at least," he said. "Hopefully, we won't need to worry about running out of anything." 

"Good. Let's get the hell out of here." Gibbs took the weapon Tony handed him, and they made their way out into Autopsy and toward the doors leading into the corridor. Gibbs took the lead as they entered the corridor, and Tony covered the rear. 

Gibbs led them to the stairwell, and pushed open the door without hesitation. Everyone jolted to a stop. There were two bodies on the floor. Gibbs looked back at Tim and Tony, and both of them nodded as the color drained from their faces. Gibbs stepped around them and started up the stairs. Everyone followed, leaving the grisly scene in the stairwell behind. 

They made it to the squad room level with no resistance, and made their way out of the stairwell. No one spoke as they surveyed the damage before them. There were bodies everywhere, and blood spattered all over any available surface they could see. As they passed through their side of the squad room, Tim could see the blood spatter all over his desk, ruining the reports he'd left behind. A body lay across Tony's desk, splayed across his keyboard. 

"I think I'm going to need a new -- everything," Tony half-whispered. 

"Shut up, DiNozzo," Gibbs growled from the front of the group. Tony fell silent again as they came to the bottom of the staircase leading up to Vance's floor. Gibbs stopped and turned around to face the group. 

"McGee, you and Ducky look around this floor and see if you can find anyone still alive. Tony and I will go up and get Vance." 

"On it." 

Tim beckoned Ducky to join him, and Gibbs and Tony made their way up the stairs. They passed by MTAC and headed to the end of the hall, where Vance's office was. Tony pushed the door open with the tip of his gun. Before they could step into the room, a creature jumped out and took a clumsy swing at Gibbs. Before Tony knew what was going on, Gibbs had pinned down the creature and shot him in the head with his SIG. Gibbs glared at his SFA as he dropped the body down onto the floor. 

"What the hell, DiNozzo?" 

"I'm sorry, I--" 

"Listen to me... these are our co-workers, our friends... I don't want to kill them any more than you do. The truth is that people are turning into these... creatures... and we can't stop it. They're dangerous, and when we see one of them, we have to shoot them, no matter who it is." 

"Boss, I'm not sure I can do this." 

"It's not a matter of whether or not you can do it at this point, Tony. You have to do it... it's a matter of survival." 

Tony looked down at the body at their feet. It was Rod Siegel, from Intel. He'd worked with Rod many times, and Rod's Intel work had helped him solve a lot of cases. Now, he was on the floor in Vance's outer office, a bullet from Gibbs' gun in his head. 

"Rod was a friend," Tony said quietly. 

"I knew him too. But this... it's not him anymore. The Rod that jumped me was a monster... all he knew was to kill me. Do you understand?" 

Tony looked down at Rod. It was him, but it didn't look like his friend anymore. The body on the floor was contorted - his skin was almost gray, and he was practically skin and bones. His eyes were yellowed and he looked as if he'd lost more than half of his hair. 

He looked up at Gibbs. 

"I understand now." 

Gibbs clapped him lightly on the shoulder. 

"Let's get Vance and get the hell out of here." 

Tony nodded, and they moved over to Vance's office door. Gibbs tried to push it open, but it wouldn't budge. 

"Leon! It's Gibbs! Open the door!" 

They heard shuffling inside, and then a small voice. 

"Gibbs?" 

"It's me - really me. Open the door." 

They heard furniture scraping on carpet, and suddenly the door opened. Vance stood before them, looking like he hadn't slept all night. In his hand he held his own weapon, and Gibbs could see the assortment of ammo spread out over Vance's desk. An empty whiskey glass also sat on the desk, next to a half-empty bottle. 

"I see you've kept busy all night," he joked, to try and ease the tension. 

"What the hell is happening?" 

"Don't know... but we have to get the hell out of here. These things are hiding... they're smarter than we think." 

"Apparently all the zombie movies I've watched are wrong," Tony interjected. "This is so much worse than anything those movies could have predicted." 

"Just thank your lucky stars that you're not dead, DiNozzo," Vance said as he went back to his desk and gathered as much ammo as he could into a small pouch. He rejoined his friends, and they slipped into the outer office. 

~*~*~*~*~ 

Tim and Ducky searched every conference room and office on the main floor. They found no survivors. The last place Tim wanted to look before they headed back to the squad room was the break room. He and Ducky slowly made their way down the hall. Tim pushed the door open with the tip of his rifle. When nothing jumped out at them, he inched forward, indicating for Ducky to stay behind him. He peeked his head into the break room, and broke into a run. Agent Balboa was on the floor, groaning in pain. 

"Balboa! Are you all right?" Tim said as he dropped to his knees. Ducky dropped down next to him. 

"My team - McAvoy - he attacked me... but he wasn't McAvoy anymore." 

"I know... it's going to be hard to believe, but we're in the middle of a Zombie apocalypse." 

"You're right, McGee... that is hard to believe." 

"It's true." 

"Would you kindly keep your arm still, Agent Balboa?" Ducky asked as he attempted to dress an open wound on Balboa's upper arm. 

"Sorry, Ducky." 

Tim looked up as he heard footsteps, and immediately pointed his gun at the door. He was relieved when Tony, Gibbs and Vance came through the door. 

"Report," Vance said automatically to McGee. 

"Agent Balboa is the only survivor we found. There's no one left." 

"Is he going to be all right, Duck?" Gibbs asked. 

"He'll be fine... he was extremely fortunate." 

"Good... can we get the hell--" 

Gibbs was cut off with a crashing sound in the hallway. He immediately closed the door to the break room and locked it. 

"DiNozzo, Leon, help me with these tables. We have to barricade the door. McGee, see if you can open that window over there. We're getting the hell out of here." 

Tony and Vance pushed as many tables and chairs in front of the door as possible. Tim went over to the only window in the room, and managed to force it open. Thankfully, the fire escape passed this window. 

"I got it open! And we have the fire escape!" 

"Okay. You and Tony get Ducky and Balboa out to the street. We'll follow." 

The younger Agents nodded their agreement. Tony helped Ducky to his feet, while Tim helped Balboa to stand up. They made their way to the window as the banging started on the break room door. 

"Get out of here!" Gibbs shouted. "Now!" 

Tony climbed out onto the fire escape, and helped Ducky out first, then Balboa. Tim climbed out last, and turned to look back as Tony led the other men down the fire escape. 

"Come on!" he shouted to Gibbs. The words were lost as the door splintered and flew open. He saw the chairs and tables shaking, as if they were being moved. 

"Boss! Come on!" 

Gibbs looked back at his Junior Agent, screaming at him from the fire escape. There was real fear in Tim's eyes. He'd planned to sacrifice himself, but realized that his Team had lost enough friends. He couldn't add himself or Vance to that list. 

"Come on, Leon!" 

Gibbs grabbed him by the arm and pulled him hastily toward the window. The tables and chairs continued to shake, but held steady. He pushed Vance out the window, and scrambled out behind him. Tim slammed the window shut, and locked it from the outside. 

They quickly descended the fire escape and joined the others on the ground. 

"Everyone all right?" Vance asked. 

Everyone nodded the affirmative. 

"So what do we do now?" Tony asked. 

Gibbs looked around at what was left of his Team.... his friends... and then out at the DC skyline. 

"We try to survive." 

**END**


End file.
